Stages of Love
by All-American Anteater
Summary: Because love doesn't happen all at once.


**HAPPY SYMMETRY DAY!**

**So, in honor of Death the Kid, I have decided to write a cute one-shot about Soul and Maka.**

**That's kinda ironic... **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater, _Pure_, The jewlery store, _Kay_, or _My Chemical Romance._**

* * *

_**.**_

_**I like you**_

_**.**_

Soul Evans was standing at the counter of the local ice cream shop. He was waiting for the double scooped, chocolate cone he ordered for Maka and himself.

He offered to buy another one for Maka, but she insisted on just getting one for them to share. She didn't want him to spend any money on her, and who was he to argue?

"Here is your ice cream, sir." The cashier said, handing the chocolate cone.

"Thanks." Soul gave the cashier the money and walked out of the shop.

He saw Maka sitting on a nearby bench, waiting for him. When she saw him standing there with the ice cream, she happily got up and walked over.

"Hey Soul!" Maka joyfully greeted him.

"Hey, here's the ice cream if you want some." Soul said, holding up the cone.

"Of course I want some!" As Maka bent down to lick the ice cream, Soul 'accidently' shoved the cone onto Maka's nose.

"Oops." Soul chuckled.

"Hey! That was so not cool!" Maka exclaimed.

"You should've seen you're face though!" Soul was laughing now. Maka pouted at him as a response.

She then took the cone from Soul and wiped it onto his cheek in retaliation. She giggled at the surprised look on Soul's face.

He chuckled, "Okay, I guess I deserved that." He looked down at her, "You look pretty ridiculous right now."

Maka stuck her out tongue at him, "So do you!"

Soul grabbed some napkins from a nearby table and cleaned up the ice cream that was on Maka's nose. She wrinkled her nose, causing Soul to chuckle.

"Come on, let's go." Soul grabbed some napkins for himself and took Maka's hand.

He smiled inwardly when he was Maka happily lick the chocolate cone.

_This was a pretty cool second date._

**_._**

_**I really like you**_

_**.**_

It was the end of another school day for Soul, but today, for it being Valentine's Day, was tenser for him than most days.

It wasn't that he hated Valentine's Day, it was just that he didn't get why people made such a big deal about it. Maybe it was the fact that he had a difficult time expressing his true emotions to people. That was one of the reasons why Soul acted so cool in front of everybody, after all.

So he wouldn't have to express his true emotions to people.

But today he was going to take a leap of faith and get into the actual spirit of Valentine's Day. But in a cool way, not the overly cheesy way that Maka didn't really care for.

He was going to give something to his girlfriend, Maka. And he was quite nervous about it.

Yeah, they would go out on a date and all, but they didn't extensively celebrate it.

He was currently waiting for Maka by her locker. She said that she forgot her notes in Stein's class and that she would be back soon.

He thought about how he should give the gift to her. Should he just give it to her nonchalantly? Act cool about it? He didn't know at the moment…

He hated how Maka could make him feel so nervous and unsure like this.

Yet, he loved it as well.

"Soul!" Maka called, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hey." Soul replied.

Well, she was here now, so might as well give it to her…

"I, uh, got you something." He started, reaching into his backpack, "I know it's not much, but I hope you like it."

What emerged from his backpack was the book, _Pure,_ that Maka has been going on and on about for the past month. She kept on saying that it's gotten great reviews, and life sucked for her not having enough money to buy it.

She was just venting out her frustrations to him, though. She didn't expect him to get it for her as a Valentine's Day present.

Her face lit up in pure happiness when she realized what it was.

"You really didn't seem like the type of person to want flowers, so…"

Maka lunged toward him for a hug, "I love it! You didn't have to get me anything, though!"

Soul grinned, returning the hug, "I wanted to, though."

_**.**_

_**I love you**_

_**.**_

It was a nice afternoon to be walking in a park. It was warm and sunny out, with very few clouds in the sky, and there was a slight breeze.

Maka and Soul were dating for a year, starting today, and they were quite enjoying their anniversary.

They practically spent the whole day together, with Soul picking her up at ten.

When Soul arrived at her house, Maka had surprised him with a new _My Chemical Romance_ album that he'd been wanting. He then told her that he wanted to surprise her with something later on that day.

Maka did love surprises…

All of a sudden, Soul stopped walking, and faced Maka, "Hey Maka, I think is the right time to give that surprise to you."

Maka looked at him curiously. What was he going to give her?

Soul pulled out a black box out of his jean pocket and handed it to her. When she opened it, Maka gasped.

In the box was a beautiful necklace that was on a sterling silver chain. At the end of the necklace was two interconnected hearts with an emerald and a garnet, to representing their eye colors, in the middle of the two hearts.

At the bottom of the hearts was a specific engraving that had Maka's face light up like the sun on a summer solstice.

_I love you._

"Can you put it on for me?" Maka whispered.

"Of course." Soul stood behind her and connected the clasp around her neck.

Maka turned around and pulled him into an embrace. Soul gave a wide grin and returned her hug.

"I love you too, Soul!" She mumbled into his neck.

As a reply, Soul lifted her chin up, and gave her a sweet, gentle kiss.

_**.**_

_**I will always love you**_

_**.**_

The couple was lying in their room, doing basically nothing together.

Maka laughed at something Soul had said and whacked him with a pillow. As a result, they had an epic pillow fight that ended with Maka on top of him, laughing her head off.

Maka had calmed down a little bit and just comfortably laid her head on Soul's chest, her head tucked under Soul's chin. He wrapped his arms around Maka protectively. She sighed contently.

_God, I love her._

Never in the four years they had been together had he been so sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

He was positive that this was time to ask her.

"Hey, Maka?"

"Yeah?" She shifted her head, so that she could see him.

"You know that I love you, right?"

"Of course I do!"

"And that I would do nothing to hurt you?"

Maka moved so that she was upright, facing him, "Soul, you are the person I trust the most in this world. Of course I know that!"

Soul sat up too, fumbling around under the mattress for a certain item that he was looking for. When he finally found it, he opened it up, revealing a beautiful, yet simple ring.

The band was silver, with a medium sized diamond in the center. Beside the diamond were two smaller diamonds.

"Maka Albarn, will you marry me?"

Soul regretted that he didn't do the whole 'get down on one knee and give a heartfelt speech' deal, but the sight of Maka's face practically exploding of happiness and her eyes glistening with tears was enough to make him forget all of that.

"Yes, yes I will!" Maka exclaimed, attacking his face with kisses.

Soul grinned when her lips met his.

_Cool._

* * *

**This was shorter than I wanted it to be. I must be losing my touch.**

**But I liked it! It made _me _grin like an idiot, and I was the one typing!**

**Who doesn't like a bit of OOCness and cheesiness every once in a while?**

**Please review! It would make a certain someone very happy! :)**

**The link for the necklace is on my profile. I made up the ring, though! Just though you would want to know that. :)**


End file.
